1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric industrial trucks which may be operated in either a walking mode or in a riding mode. More particularly, the invention is directed to electric industrial trucks having a platform for the operator which may be pivoted into a vertical position when the truck operator is walking or into a horizontal position when the operator is riding on the truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric industrial trucks are well known in the art. This type of truck combines the advantages of maneuverability and space-saving construction of trucks which are controlled by an operator on foot, with the advantage of high speed over relatively long distances when the operator rides on the truck.
It is known that irregular jerky movements of the truck occur due to uneven surfaces or obstacles in the travel path of the truck, and these movements of the truck can cause movement of the platform especially at higher speeds. Because the operator platform is pivotally supported on the truck, the jerky movements can lead to erratic movement of the platform in the vertical plane which can result in unintentional manipulations of the truck control element on the draw-bar and cause dangerous operating conditions. Another problem with the pivotally mounted operator platform is that during movement of the truck through large depressions in the travel path or onto a ramp, especially when traveling in the direction opposite the forks, the free end of the operator platform may be accidentally pivoted upwardly, resulting in injury to the operator's legs.
Known electric trucks generally have a foot-operated dead man's switch on the operator platform. Unless this switch is maintained in the closed position, the current supply from the batteries to the drive motor of the truck is interrupted and an electrically releasable spring-loaded brake may be actuated to stop the movement of the truck. The truck can be set in motion again only when the operator closes the dead man's switch. If the operator should fall or jump off the platform during travel, the truck will automatically stop.